The Mushihimesama (Bug Princess)
by snaplocket1
Summary: In a world where covered by deserts and gigantic insects roam. A young girl who is meant to be the village sacrifice will have to go on an unbelievable journey with her insect companion
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first ever fanfic. It's based on an awesome game called Mushihimesama (aka Bug Princess) a shmup for the ios, ps2, and 360. Sadly, the ps2 and 360 versions are Japan only, but the sequel Futari is region free (both games are available on ios under the title Bug Princess). Anyway, this story is essentially my take on the plot of the first game. However, while I will follow the original plot to an extent, I'll take some creative liberties to tell the story in my own way.**

 **PS: Please leave constructive criticism in your comments and reviews.**

The Mushihimesama

By: snaplocket

 _In another time and world…_

 _A world that had deserts that stretched across the land,_

 _and gigantic insect-like beasts thrived._

 _The few remaining humans had to live within the shadows of these great beasts._

 _These shelled beasts that the humans referred to as… Koju._

Within this world there was a large forest called the Shinju forest which served as a domain for the Koju living there. In a small part of that forest was a human village that Koju allowed to live under one condition. They must sacrifice a specific 15 year-old child to Koju every 200 years. On the night of every sacrifice, numerous shooting stars would fall in sight, resulting in the place being named "Hoshifuri Village". Most of the villagers there vowed to never set foot in the forest, with one exception, an exception in the form of a young girl.

"Oh no, how do I get home?" the little girl asked herself trying to find her name around the forest. It was nighttime and despite some lights given off by some of the Koju, it was heard to recognize exactly where she was. It wasn't her first time walking around but she never went in this deep before. The girl was very small, she appeared to be 6 at the oldest and definitely not old enough to take care of herself. She had purple hair and a red crown with cute red ribbons giving her tiny pigtails, she blue eyes and wore a rather plain looking white dress with the only noteworthy things being the bottom rims being yellow and a large yellow ribbon on the front. She wasn't wearing any footwear but that didn't bother since the ground was soft to begin with.

Along the way she was carrying a small (although pretty big by our world's standards) yellow beetle with blue eyes, most notable thing about it was its long yellow horn. The girl held him in front of her and told him, "This is all your fault Kiniro." Of course, the girl didn't actually mean that, while she was walking through the woods she heard Kiniro crying for help in the distance, she towards the voice and found him drowning in a small pond (he didn't know how to swim), she managed to save him but by that point it was already late and she was well off her usual path. "I'm getting tired, you'll make a decent pillow." After telling him that she set him in a patch a grass and immediately laid down with her head resting top of him. Naturally Kiniro didn't like that and started fidgeting in an attempt to get free. "I need to take a nap." And with that the girl drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The little girl had a rather bizarre dream. For one thing, she was a fully grown woman, while she still had her red crown; her purple hair was now much longer than before, she wore a skimpy dress similar to the one she was currently wearing with a yellow tie in place of the bow, no yellow rim and there was now a blue miniskirt underneath as well as a pair of fancy black shoes and long white stockings underneath. What was more striking then her outfit was her appearance, her body was a perfect hourglass figure, her skin was absolutely flawless, she had an unnaturally large bust (way bigger than a normal woman of that figure that's for sure), and long slim limbs to compliment the rest of her body. Her appearance was very beautiful, but also a little unnerving, like as if she walked straight out of a painting.

She was riding on a large golden and muscular beetle that was clearly supposed to be Kiniro. He retained his gold shell and blue eyes, but also had what appeared to be red armor on its individual legs as well as two large horns and an extra small horn on his back in addition to the large one that seemed to be positioned where one's nose would be. "Kiniro, I heard the cry come from over there." The woman told him, (Got it, Reco!), Kiniro somehow managed to tell her telepathically.

They flew over to what seemed to be some kind of desert area and saw a bunch of baby Koju known as Kabutan being chased by what seemed to be a large stag beetle. It didn't take long for Reco to deduce what was happening; she tried to reason with the beast. "Stop, don't hurt them, they're only babies!". However, the stag beetle wasn't going to listen and retaliated, despite his large size, he was no match for the duo and was put down rather quickly. After the fight Kiniro landed near the Kabutan and Reco hopped off to greet them. They were scared at first but quickly felt comfort around her when they realized she wasn't going to hurt them. "There, there." She held one of them dearly.

After what happened, Reco and Kiniro decided to relax in a hot spring while flying back home. Reco didn't mind bathing with Kiniro, mainly because Koju didn't care about the sensitive things about humans, at least she thought. While bathing, she starts talking to herself. "He was only hungry and needed some food. *sigh* It's a Koju eats Koju world around here." She dropped her head slightly in depression, (Don't be so hard on yourself, that guy was asking for trouble.) Kiniro told her, "Like you should talk, you're always getting into fights with the Kurogane Mr. Beetle." Reco stated in an annoyed tone. (That's Mr. Rhinoceros Beetle princess.), Kiniro said mockingly. Reco ignored his statement (although she was annoyed whenever he called her princess) and went back to her original thoughts, "How am I supposed to get humans to get used to living alongside the Koju if they can't even live with each other?" Kiniro decided to step in, (Ehhhh…. I'm sure you'll figure it out, besides that's just how the world works. There will always be those who can't accept others I'm sure you'll make him proud.) Reco paused for a moment and then made a small smile, "Thanks Kiniro, you're a real friend." Kiniro couldn't really smile with his lack of a mouth but he closed his eyes in an upside down u fashion to indicate he was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Reco, that's my name. Reco," the little girl murmured to herself as she awoke, "and I was also able to talk to Kiniro." It was at this point she realized her head was still on Kiniro's back (and he was still struggling to get free) and got up immediately, "Whoops, sorry," she said to the understandably irritated beetle. At that moment she noticed a shadow looming over her and turned around to find a rather young and handsome young boy. "Hello there little girl, it's rather late. Are you lost?" He asked her. Reco didn't want to admit it, but she knew she had to tell the truth if she wanted any hope of finding her way home. "Ye-yes." She admitted.

Upon giving him a closer look, Reco noticed just how beautiful the boy really was. He had short white hair with a blue white feather, his body was thin, but not necessarily scrawny, and he had a nice looking face to boot. His outfit complimented his body wearing a pair of long white pants with built in black shoes as well as a shorter pair of black pants on top of it, slick black gloves, a yellow scarf, a gray sleeveless shirt that looked kind of like a robe. To put simply it was the kind of appearance a boy could that could attract any girl.

"Do you know the way back home?" Reco asked the mysterious boy. The boy responded, "Yes I do. However….," while the boy's smiling face hided it, he was actually greatly concerned for Reco. He knew the real dangers of heading off into the forest and encountering the Koju. "You should probably wear this; it's a good luck charm." He took off his bracelet and gave to Reco, she was dazzled by its beauty initially hesitated to accept it. The boy noticed this and told her, "Don't worry, it's fine, consider it a gift." In reality Reco's concern was actually fairly justified but the boy couldn't tell her that.

When Reco put it on she felt a strange sensation, moments later she heard a voice in her head. (Hey, stop ignoring me. I'm still mad at you lying on top of me.) Reco took a moment to try to find the source of the voice until she realized Kiniro was still nearby. Out of curiosity she picked him up and asked him, "Was that you? The one complaining about me sleeping on you?" Kiniro was legitimately surprised at her question; while some Koju were capable of understanding human speech the vice versa was practically non-existent. (Ye-Yeah...) Kiniro responded awkwardly.

Reco's bewilderment quickly changed to amazement upon this discovery. "Wow, with this bracelet I can understand the Koju." The mysterious boy couldn't help but smile, he knew all about the bracelet, whoever wore could form a telepathic link with the Koju. However, there was still one thing left to do, get her back home. "Come follow me, I'll show the way back." He told her. Reco responded, "Oh okay," and promptly started following him. As they were heading back to the village Reco wanted to ask the boy something, "Hey, my name is Reco," the boy turned around upon her saying this, "what's yours?" The boy paused a moment and then answered, "Aki." Reco then asked him, "Where can I find you?" "I'm afraid I can't tell you," Aki answered, "but don't worry I'm sure we'll meet again."


	4. Chapter 4

It was another day in Hoshifuri Village, farmers were busy trying to grow crops, small children were out and playing about and watchmen stood guard at the village borders and made sure no Koju were approaching. Meanwhile at the doctor's place, an old man brought his sick grandkids to get their illness checked on, "Looks like these two got poisoned by Levi-sense," the doctor stated. Levitation energy, more commonly called Levi-sense, was the energy that the Koju gave off. It helped them fly through the sky with ease and could be fired like bullets out of a gun to combat enemies. Most importantly though, it was poison to humans and was a common source of illness and death among them.

The reveal that Levi-sense was the source of their illness was no surprise for the doctor. "They only took in a little bit; they should be fine after a few days of treatment." The doctor told the old man reassuringly. "Oh, thank goodness!" the old man replied. The old man wanted to stay at the doctor's place so he could keep an eye on his grandkids, eventually it got dark outside and he realized it was time to go home. He thanked the doctor for his services and went on his way, unfortunately his place was quite far away from the doctor's place and soon enough he was in a pitch black area and noticed a few surly figures lurking out, "Hey, pops…"

The village wasn't exactly large and there were only about 200 people living there in total, but there was still enough room for thugs that weren't afraid to use violence to get what they want. "Got some spare change for a poor starving family like ours?" the leader of the thugs asked sarcastically. Unfortunately for the old man he wasn't carrying anything, "I… I was only out to check on my grandkids at the doctor's place." He said shaking in fear. "Oh, really? We're sure you got to have something." The leader started to step towards the old man with a knife until suddenly there was a bright green that made him step back and shield his eyes. Upon uncovering his eyes he saw girl with long purple hair standing in front of the old man, "Enemies of peace, I command you to stop." She shouted in a strong voice.

Reco was 14 at this point, but you wouldn't know that just from looking. While she was missing her iconic red crown and was wearing an outfit not nearly as fancy as her usual clothes she looked **exactly** like she did in her dream. "We won't hold back just cause you're a chick. Get her boys!" With his statement three of the thugs came after her with blunt weapons, Reco quickly jumped into action, she dodged the first thug's swing and immediately retaliated with a hard punch. Then she sidestepped the second thug's attack and countered with a roundhouse kick. The third thug tried to hit her with a pole from behind but she managed to disarm him and grab ahold of the pole, "Hmph…. Didn't even break a sweat." Reco said with a smirk on her face.

All this naturally made the leader frustrated, "Grrrr… You can't take on all of us!" His entire group of 8 or 9 people prepared to gang up on her. Realizing there was no way she could possibly take on all of them at once, Reco made the only logical decision. She whistled. Naturally no one had any clue what she was doing but that quickly changed after a gigantic golden beetle landed right behind her. Kiniro was a rhinoceros beetle, and much like Reco, looked just like how he did in Reco's dream all those years ago if only slightly smaller. (Are these the ones giving you trouble miss?), Reco nodded in response to Kiniro's question, (I see).

Unsurprising to anybody, all the thugs were terrified of the gigantic beast that suddenly opposed them. "Ru-Run boys!" As if right on cue, all the thugs quickly took off in random directions after his command. Reco signed in relief and turned to the old man, "Well, you're safe now gramps." However, the old man was just as scared of the "monster" as the thugs, "Stop, don't hurt me, I don't have anything, just leave me alone." Reco tried to calm him down, "Hey, don't worry, Kiniro wouldn't hurt any-," but before she could finish the old man already turned tail and ran. (Saw it coming.) Kiniro stated to her, Reco simply sighed in disappointment, "Well, the important thing is that we did the right thing." She said, "I think what's important is your disregard for the rules and customs of the village." An outside female voice said in response. Reco quickly recognized the voice and turned to the direction it from. She gasped in response to what she saw.


End file.
